The Sunrise After
by Fey2Kim
Summary: FF6. It's been almost a month since magic disappeared from the world. Without magic, she feels both lonely and detatched. She is found by another esper, and taken to the other world.. Slowly, she becomes obsessed with it all and... Please R/R..
1. Il mio amore, il mio Terra

*NOTE:* I never liked the Playstation version of everyone. They all have blonde hair. I'm going by the good ol SNES one. DAMN YOSHITAKA AMANO!

The Sunrise After:

Chapter 01:

"Il mio amore, il mio Terra" 

It's been almost a month after magic disappeared from this world.. I.. I suppose that is something good.. Yes.. It is something to celebrate. I'm sure of it.

I woke up late again. The noonday sun finally penetrated through my eyelids, awaking me. This has been possibly the 5th time this week.. Looking at myself in the mirror, I no longer see myself as a beast-- Or anything else for that matter. 

All I can see is a pale girl finally coming out into the world, with green hair of the earth and the same shade for eyes.

I hold on to my wrists, rubbing it gently. I miss the feel of magic surging within me. 

I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

Setzer slowly opens the door. "Terra?"

I turn to him, letting go of my wrists. "What do you need?" I smiled.

"I'm going to the opera and I have an extra ticket. Would you like to join?" Setzer waved around 2 tickets.

I squint my eyes and read what is playing. "Aria.. di.. Mezzo... Carattere." I laugh a little. "Trying to kidnap Maria again, are we?"

Setzer shrugs. "Whatever comes first."

I nod my head. "Fine.. I guess I could get out of this town for a while."

Setzer held out his arm. I took it.

We both walked out into the airship. As the airship rose into the air, I looked down at Mobliz.

Mobliz.. Just a few months ago, this town lay in ruins. Orphaned children ran around, crying for their dead mothers and fathers.. I truly sympathized with them. To have lost both your mother and father at such an early age... I felt loved there. When the children called me Mama.. It made my heart leap with joy. The only other adults besides me living there were Duane and Katarin. Katarin had asked me to make sure the kids had a world to live in..

And that is what I did.

Locke, Celes, Edgar, Sabin, Setzer, Cyan, Mog, Gau, Shadow, Relm, Strago, Umaro and Gogo. We all fought Kefka and won.. But, when we defeated him.. Magic began to disappear. Being a half esper, I knew I would perish along with my father..

But he talked to me, told me that so long as I had something I was attached to in this world, I would be able to live a human's life..

Watching my father disintegrate brought tears to my eyes, but I still went on, leading my friends out of the tower and to safety.

Even though I am happy that there is no longer any threat to this world, I feel a bit nostalgic for the power of magic. I feel as though a part of me has vanished.. Which it has.

I live in a small house that used to be a relic shop, living a life by selling battle items I used to hold dear.. 166 battle items, reduced to one. The Atma Weapon. I still hold on to the Atma Weapon, although it has shrunk from lack of usage. It holds all my memories, just in case I one day forget everything that happened.

"We must pick up Celes first, though," Setzer said, navigating his way through the air.

"Celes?"

"Yeah.. Maria is scared to perform now." Setzer laughed. "I think I gave her a bit of a scare. Besides, Celes is much better, I think."

I laughed. I remembered back to when Setzer was dead set on marrying the opera diva, Maria. Because Celes had looked so much like Maria, Locke decided upon using her as a decoy in order to get into Setzer's ship.

"Where is Celes, anyway?" I asked.

"She's at the island with Locke." Setzer answered.

The island.. That was where Celes had fought to keep Cid alive.. And she almost did not succeed. Cid was not responding to her treatments, and so, overridden with depression, Celes leaped a leap of faith.. She awoke on the beach, Locke's bandana near her. Filled with hope that Locke was alive and well, she tended to Cid more and more until he was better.

We landed at the island, and there was Celes looking more beautiful then ever. She was in her costume, white with blue ribbons. Locke stood beside her, dressed in his usual attire.

"Celes! You look so pretty!" I exclaimed, unable to hold back my hidden immaturity.

Celes laughed. "Thank you."

"Locke, are you coming to the opera too?"

Locke smiled and waved his ticket. "Yeah, of course I am."

"Let's hurry!" Setzer yelled, starting up the airship.

We all ran into the airship and took off.

We entered the Opera just in time. Celes went into the dressing room and waited for her cue. Setzer, Locke and I walked towards our seat. The room darkened, but my eyes lit up.

There was everyone, having a grand time. Edgar was wooing the women around him, and Sabin was trying to make the ones around him leave. Relm was painting a picture of the stage, Strago was snoring away and Shadow just sat there quiet, like he always does. Gau was pestering Cyan, Mog happily watching the show and Umaro was making noises and Gogo was copying him.

The impresario started with a small introduction. "The West and East are waging war... Draco, the West's great hero, thinks of his love, Maria. Is she safe? Is she waiting?"

Draco came onto the stage, trampled by chocobos. "Oh Maria! Oh Maria! Please, hear my voice! How I long to be with you!"  
  
The narrator interrupted. "The forces of the West fell, and Maria's castle was taken. Prince Ralse, of the East, took her hand by force, but she never stopped yearning for Draco..."  


I smiled. Here came Celes' most memorable part.

Celes, as Maria, walked onto the stage, singing. "Oh my hero, so far away now. Will I ever see your smile? Love goes away, like night into day. It's just a fading dream. I'm the darkness, you're the stars. Our love is brighter than the sun. For eternity, for me there can be, Only you, my chosen one... Must I forget you? Our solemn promise? Will autumn take the place of spring? What shall I do? I'm lost without you. Speak to me once more!"  


An imaginary Draco came onto the stage. "Come, Maria, follow my lead."

The two danced for a moment, and then Draco faded away, leaving a bouquet of flowers.  
  
Celes walked up to the top of the stage and threw the bouquet. "We must part now, my life goes on. but my heart won't give you up. Ere I walk away, let me hear you say. I meant as much to you.... So gently, you touched my heart. I will be forever yours. Come what may, I won't age a day, I'll wait for you, always..."  


The vast audience clapped as the curtains set on the first scene. I clapped as well. Locke was smiling like an idiot.

We all were happy.


	2. Le memorie sono come un sogno momentaneo

Chapter 02:

"Le memorie sono come un sogno momentaneo" 

All the happiness was not long.

In fact, it faded faster then my life.

As the second scene was finishing up, a giant fire erupted. People flew around, screaming at the top of their lungs.

I felt something strange inside the room, and once it neared me, I jumped off my seat. I tried to take out my sword, the Illumina, but then I remembered that I no longer carried it. Who did I sell it to? Some man in black. I instantly regretted selling the Illumina. It was possibly one of the best damn swords I ever held in my hands.

My hands reached inside my pouch and felt around for the Atma weapon. The Atma Weapon was the size of a dirk, but I took it out anyway.

Oddly, I felt no desire to fight. Not like long ago, when I would attack without a moment's notice. The others followed my lead, pulling out whatever weapon they had on them. Gone were the great weapons we used to carry.

Celes, out of her costume, ran to our seats and pulled out her minor weapon.

I felt something. We all did. It was something.. something familiar. Celes and I instantly recognized it. 

"That's magic!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me as if I were crazy. Celes backed me up.

"It is magic, you guys!"

Locke sighed. "How many times have we gone through this? Magic is dead."

I wanted to hit Locke upside the head so bad..

Locke continued, letting his guard down. "And I bet Kefka is alive and well."

I fought the urge to stab Locke.

Celes grumbled. "NEVER MIND LOCKE! It's gone anyway.."

"And what did I tell you?"

I couldn't help it, I smacked Locke. Celes couldn't help but laugh.

-------

"So what if it was magic? It's dead anyway. If it still did exist.. how come I do not feel any better? I should be better.. But.. I guess it wasn't. If it was, then.. Shouldn't I become whole again? Esper and all?" I inquired everyone on our ride back home. 

"Why would you want to become an esper again, Terra?" Sabin asked.

"I.. I don't."

"Problem solved." Sabin smiled.

I shrugged.

We landed at South Figaro, and stayed at the pub to catch up. We've been all talking through letters, but nothing beats the usual round of beer and stories. I didn't drink or tell stories. I really had nothing to tell, but I went along anyway. It was tradition.

Edgar started. "I've decided to expand Figaro. We're making a town and all."

"How? Isn't Figaro a movable kingdom?" Cyan asked. He seemed more interested in machinery then way back before.

Sabin laughed. "And so we are making a moveable town."

"Sabin? You're living at the castle?" I tilted my head, slightly confused.

"Yep. I've decided to back up my brother in running the kingdom."

And so the stories went on about adventures and accomplishments. At the end of the night, we all returned to the airship. The night went on and the intoxication level slowly decreased, and Setzer took over the driving.

"Setzer," I said, staring at his beautiful hair run through the wind.

"What is it?"

"I.. It was really magic."

Setzer laughed. "Terra.. Magic is gone. Don't worry."

"I.. Yea.. It's probably just paranoia." I laughed, watching the world go by. "But.. I miss being able to fly.. I miss... I miss feeling special."

Setzer looked back at me, catching my eyes. "Don't you know? You are special."

I look back at Setzer... And walk away. I am special? No more special then another blade of grass. Special? Yeah right. I don't want to hear half-hearted comments like that. I just want to feel like myself again. I walked down the stairs and went inside the ship.

Setzer sighed and continued steering.

Everyone was alseep. They look so peaceful..

Careful not to disturb them, I quietly slunk into my room.

A sudden shake knocks me off my feet.

And I feel it again.

I ran out of my room. Everyone had confused looks on their faces. The airship shook again and Setzer came tumbling down.

With a horrified look on his face, he exclaimed, "ESPERS!"

-------

Crappy.. Yes, I know.. And NO! Kefka does not come back! I hated him! HE KILLED GENERAL LEO, POSSIBLY THE BESTEST GUY FOR TERRA TO FIC ABOUT! *kicks Kefka's corpse*


	3. Rejuvination magico di Terra

Chapter 03:

"Rejuvination magico di Terra" 

Espers.. Just hearing that word brought tears to my eyes. A surge of emotions flooded me. First I felt happy. My other half was soon to be alive. Then I felt a bit apprehensive. Why were the espers back? What would they do? 

Too many emotions at once. I just blocked them all out.

Everyone ran up on the deck and faced thousands and thousands of espers. They seemed so familiar.

I reached out and almost touched one. One of the first times I came into contact with an esper, I had turned into one myself. I honestly hoped that would happen again. 

But, the closer I got to an esper, the farther away they retreated.

"Wha.. Why are you cowering? I.. I.. I just want.." I neared them.

Finally, all of them scattered, leaving behind just an airship.

"Where are you going?" I reached my hand out further and hoped they would come back.

"Terra...."

"Why are you.. But.. I..." I stammered, still holding my hand out.

Setzer walked up next to me. "You're human now.. I guess it's only natural if you scare them away."

"No.. NO!" I furiously scratched at my arms, leaving them red and bleeding. "I don't want to.. I don't want it!"

The others watched with mixed emotions of sadness, sympathy and worry. Setzer tried to calm me down.

I couldn't help it. I wanted to feel like I was something again. I wanted to feel powerful. But.. I can't help but to feel sad. To feel.. nothing.

I scratch my arms more, and more blood spills out. But still.. I feel nothing. No pain, nothing. Setzer grabbed my arms with a powerful force that scared me.

"Now you stop it right now!" Setzer yelled.

I stared at him, and then at my arms.

"I.. I.. I just want to.. I want.." I began to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry.."

"Terra..."

----------------

We parked the airship, and rested at Thamasa. I dreaded getting off the ship. Everyone watched me, ready to pounce on me if I did anything rash.

I instantly walked towards General Leo's grave, and hung around there for the whole night. I looked at the pile of rocks that buried Leo deep in the ground.

Ever since Kefka's death, I was filled with hope and joy. But soon, I saw so many things that was not filled with joy and hope. Famine, poverty, corruption.. The thought that I could do absolutely nothing killed me inside.

All I could do is wander around the world, fighting to keep a peace that could never happen. Heroes can't fight for food. Fight for money.. Or fight corruption. All we can do is fight.

Again I felt this feeling. Magic.. It flowed into my wrists, and soon my heart pumped with magical energy.

A powerful magical energy emitted from behind me.

"WHO'S THERE!?" I turned around and grabbed my dirk-like Atma Weapon.

There stood a man clad in all black. He blended so well with the night that I wasn't sure how long he was there.

"You said you wanted magic back, yes?"

I could not answer, I was in such awe. The familiar feeling. The feeling of magic surging within me.. It kept me so alive. It brought a small confused smile to my face.

"But how.."

"Magic is dead in this world, yes?" The man advanced towards Terra, casting a small Fire to glow in his hands.

I was completely enchanted by the flames. "Yes.."

I walked forward and touched the flames. Hot.. Supernatural hotness.. I ignited flames of my own, and held them in my hands.

"It is dead in your world.. But in mine.."

"Your world..?"

"Magic disappeared in this world. That is what Maduin said, correct?"

"Are you saying that my father is wrong?" I asked defensively.

"No, not at all. As a matter of fact.. He is right. Magic is dead in this world.. But.. _Only_ this world."

"Only this.. You mean.. There is another world?"

The man laughed. "Have you forgotten already? We espers have a world of our own." The man stopped the flames in his hands.

"World of our own..." I repeated his words, completely overridden with interest and anxiety.

"Come with me..." The man held out his hands, and I noticed that he was not an old man like his tone of voice suggested. He was around my age, more or less 20.

I nodded and took his hand. He opened a portal and we walked in.

"Terra?" Setzer walked into the small clearing in the woods where Leo was buried. 

"Setzer..."

Our eyes met for a split second before the portal shut tight.


	4. Amore del Setzer per lei

Chapter 04:

"Amore del Setzer per lei"

*General point of view*

"What do you mean!?" Locke slammed down his drink on the table.

"She.. She just disappeared."

"What do you mean?" Locke asked again.

Setzer sighed and played around with his hair. 

Celes looked up at Setzer with worry. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"What is there to do?" Setzer asked.

"Well.."

"What can we do?" Setzer raised his index finger a little, ordering another round. He took out his cards and played Solitaire.

Edgar sat up from his chair and stretched. "Not much we can do.. I'll check the area if there is any sort of evidence."

The waitress held on to Edgar's arm. "Please don't go so soon."

Edgar touched her face gently. "I must leave for the time being. Stay pretty for me."

------------------------

Edgar plodded around the small forest clearing. _Where could she have gone... _

He put his hand on the ground, thinking he would feel something like a trap door.

"OOOooOOoOOOOOooooo.." A wild voice screamed from behind him.

"Who the hell--" Edgar jumped up to his feet. There was Gau standing behind him. "Oh.. Gau.. Don't do that. You scared me half to death!"

"Gau sorry, sorry. Gau want to help find Terra."

"Thats not needed Gau. I have this under control."

Gau ignored Edgar and started to sniff the air. Catching something, he spun around and around. "GAUUUUU FIND TERRA!"

"What!? You did!?"

Gau sniffed the air again. "Gau wrong.. Terra's smell only."

__

That could still be used. "Where!? Where did you find--"

Gau walked over to where the portal was opened.

Edgar walked over and touched the ground. "It's warm.."

------------------------

*Setzer's point of view*

I've been wallowing in my whiskey for too long. I've been losing to the thief.. How can I lose in Poker? And to the thief no less.

He's laughing at the moves that I make, but I can't help it. Something else is on my mind. Someone else.

I never really talked to her much during our great adventure. I never really said anything important to her. Just a simple "hi" and "wanna play poker?" every now and then..

I guess it was just her determination to live right. To know the "day-to-day concerns, the personal victories, and the celebration of life and love."

It's all just so familiar.

Where is she? Is she safe?

Il mio amore per voi. Certamente è amore. 

----------

Sorry for the short as hell chapter, but I don't want you all to think this is a Setzer/Terra fic.. It kinda is and it kinda isn't.. Just wait for the next chapter.


	5. Infatuation crescente dello Shawn

Chapter 05:

"Infatuation crescente dello Shawn"

*Back to Terra POV*

"This is the last turning point. You may leave now, if you wish to return to your other world life."

I thought real hard. I don't know where I am going, or how I will end up.. Yet.. Yet something drove me to continue.

"Yes," I said. "I wish to continue."

The young man laughed. "In that case let me explain to you a few things. First of all, my name is Shawn. I am--"

"A half esper.. Like me.."

"A-- EH? How did you know?" The man's face was hidden by his cloak, but it was easy to see that he was confused.

I shrugged. "Must be the aura you send out. You seem so human, yet have this mystical quality and.."

The man pulled my hand forward and we were entering another portal. Blinding lights flashed by my eyes..

And I was back. Back to the world of the Espers.. Familiar faces passed by us. I saw Ifrit and Shiva floating around, high and mighty.

"How.."

"This is a sanctuary. For all Fallen Espers.."

"Does this mean.. You are dead as well?" I asked him, curiosity overflowing.

Shawn let go of my hand and lifted the cloak from his face. "Unfortunately... I was used by the Empire like you. I was raised by them, trained.. And once I learned of the true horrors, I rebelled. Not even the Slave Crown could do anything..."

The Slave Crown.. Hearing those words brings back too many unwanted memories. How they used me for my skills and..

I think Shawn noticed my pain and instantly shut up. I looked at his face. He reminded me a little of Locke. His brown hair and bandana. But then the scars on his face made me think of Setzer.. 

Can I think of him as a friend? Will he understand..? Will I become whole again?

Shawn frowned. "Something wrong?"

"I just.." I shyly began. "Why are you doing this? Am I.. Why am I.."

Shawn backed away slowly. "All in due time.. For now, learn to love the gift you lost."

"Ah.. S-Shawn.." I ran forward and grabbed his arm. "How.. How were you created?"

Shawn just stared at me, his unearthly red eyes darkening. "I was created long ago.. You already know who created me. You've visited my old home.."

"You're old home? What? I.. I don't remember knowing any half espers.."

Shawn turned his back to me. "But you do know Odin and Raiden. Do you not?"

"The.. The Ancient Castle... How are you--"

I thought back real hard. "The queen.."

"Yes.. The queen and Odin..." Shawn 

"Then this means--" I touched his face. "You're at least 1000 years old. But, I thought that they--"

Shawn started at me. "All in due time.. All in due time." Shawn bowed and walked away.

He was saddened, yes... It doesn't take a genius to know that. 

Shaking the thought out of my mind, I decided to see if I could become the esper Terra once more.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, summoning up all the power within me.

Slowly, I feel the change. It's slow and gradual, but still I change. It's like a beast long at rest awakened inside me, and my instincts revive.

Power surges from all around me, flowing in and out..

God how I miss this feeling.. This feeling of power, of being free... 

A tear rolls down my face and the change is complete. I stare at my hands and a feeling of utmost joy floods my eyes.

My snow white skin, glowing purple, and claws of a beast. Hair ragged and wild. My eyes a piercing yellow, fully expressing the power I hold.

My lips curl upwards as I cast a minor version of Fire 3 on an empty patch of land, and quickly quench it's flames with an equally powerless Ice 3.

The espers around me, they're watching absolutely shocked. I don't know why, and I simply do not care.

I am myself again, and only here I can be. I never want to leave this world again.

----------------------

*Shawn's POV*

I retreated to the security of my house, and sighed.

She's powerful, alright... Strange too.

But.. That is why she belongs here. She is too powerful to live in that world. In _that_ world, history always repeats itself.. Every 1000 years, another war, another blood bath. With her living in that world, soon, there will be a whole world full of half espers.

Give a human a magicite.. And look what happens. Every damn 1000 years..

----------------------

*Terra's POV*

Do I really want to stay here? I've been thinking about this for hours and hours...

I suppose.. Besides.. Everyone.. They were so.. Insensitive?

Maybe I'm just overreacting..

I usually was the happy one ever since the fights ended...

It must have just been a surprise to them.. Yes.. Just...

I sat on the same hill I entered in for hours, contemplating my decision. I played around with my curly hair for a while... and I conclude that I wish to remain here.

I'm not sure of it.. But I am sure enough.

----------------------

*General POV*

Edgar rushed back into the pub. "Either Terra has been abducted, or.."

"WHAT!?" Relm, the only one not drunk, jumped out of her seat. She marched over to Edgar and grabbed his arm. "She couldn't be-- Terra is too strong for that!"

Gau walked in behind Edgar. "Edgar say truth.. Ground is warm and Gau smell different scent."

Slowly, everyone regained their composure. Locke was the first to speak.

"It honestly could not be an abduction.. Relm is right. Terra is way too strong to just be taken like that."

Setzer sighed. "I think we're expecting too much from her."

"Oh? So, are you saying that she is nothing more then a weak--" Celes caught herself and quieted down, glaring at Setzer.

"No.. No.. Not at all. Just.."

Locke cut in. "Her behavior has been.. How would you say.. Erratic. You've seen how she acted when the espers fleed from her and.."

"We should begin to ask around.. Someone could have seen something.. Or heard something.. Or.." Celes stammered.

"Yeah.."

----------------------

*Setzer's POV*

Terra... You have been acting strange, and I am an ass for not noticing it.. Not listening to you. Thinking that you had the ultimate picture perfect state of mind.. 

When in actuality..

You were dying inside.

------------------------------------------

To 4th reviewer Alex. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!!!! You see, I am one sucky ass writer.. So.. Uhm.. Well.. I'll take your advice and read it out loud, though that may not help one bit.. X___X.


	6. Un blessing da un esper..

Chapter 06:

"Un blessing da un esper.."

*Terra POV*

I revert to my human form, tired and sleepy.

Sucks...

I explore the area for hours and hours on end..

And I seem to be walking only in a circle..

Here comes Shawn, he's laughing.. At _me_? Why..?

I walk up to him and place my hands on my hips. "And just _why_ are you laughing?"

Shawn smiled like a perfect gentlemen. "Why, nothing!"

I sighed. I'm going to have one hell of a time adapting to this world. Sighing again, I dug my foot into the ground. "Um.."

"What?"

"Can you show me around?"

"Sure."

He shows me around for the rest of the day until the moon rose high. It's strange.. I was tired and sleepy, yet.. With him I felt energized. I wonder.. maybe it is just the aura of the espers.

We stop and sit on a hill to watch the moon..

The moon. It's beautiful..

Shawn looked over at me, smiling. His eyes softened by both the moonlight and the smell of a field. "I see the world in your eyes."

I blinked at him a few times. What the.. 

He noticed my confusion and laughed. "Don't mind me.. It's just the night air sometimes gets to me."

"Ah.. O.. Okay." I sighed loudly and fell onto my back, my green hair flying...

Shawn does the same thing, his brown hair falling onto his face.

I decide to humor him. "I see the earth in your hair."

He looks at me strange. 

I pointed to my hair, signaling that I was referring to his hair color.

"Uh.. Shawn?" I addressed him softly.

"Yes?"

"How much do you know about me? I mean, it seems like you just appeared out of nowhere."

"Well.." Shawn gazed dreamily into the sky. "How could I _not_ know of you? You, who rid the world of Kefka.. You who were the world's mother.."

I stared at Shawn. "How..?"

"I used to live in the world of yours.. I happily lived in Jidoor amongst the rich and the privileged. Until, that is.. I felt a surge of discomforting power run through my veins. I was pulled into a state of unconsciousness.."

A surge of discomforting power.. I had felt that too.. When I was leading everyone to safety.. After we had done the world justice by killing Kefka. I felt it. It felt curiously good.. Like a first kiss.. or even loosing your virginity-- according to Katarin. But then.. at the same time.. loosing part of me..

"I ripped out of the world of humans.. and take here."

Oh.. so that explained a few things. Not many.. But enough to keep me sustained.

A flash of beautiful colors filled the sky. My eyes widened in wonder.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That.. That is the equivalent of a shooting star.. A blessing. An exper is being born into this world.. Another is dead. Another blessing."

I tilted my head confused.

"It takes a life to make a life. That is the philosophy most commonly used here.. Go on.. Make a wish. It is customary to do so during the blessings of an esper."

A wish..

I close my eyes..

And I wish..

What do I wish for?

I wish for the worlds to be together. I wish to be with my friends, and not lose that part of me I have just freshly regained..

I wish to make it right again.

The blessings of an esper...

Oh how you will make it right again.


	7. O il malice di un diavolo?

Chapter 06:  
"O il malice di un diavolo?"

*Terra POV* 

The star passed, and the sky faded back into its dark mask.

"This is a beautiful land, Shawn.." I turned to him, smiling just a little.

"Yes.. Yes, I know it is." Shawn gazed into my eyes, his mouth hanging open.

Is he going to say something..??

Well...?

Are you, Shawn?

Shawn filled his lungs with air ready to say something... but then let it all out with a sigh. "Yes, it is beautiful."

Rolling my eyes just a bit, I let myself lay completely down on the hill. "Shawn?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow.

"Yes? What is it you want?" That same eagerness...

That same eagerness I always saw in them. Locke's pure hearted promises, Edgar's dedication to his people… Sabin.. Shadow.. Setzer…

Everyone...

Everyone...

Shawn... I don't think he would be surprised if I just... stole a kiss...

I leaned forward and closed my eyes, my lips lightly touching his.. A soft kiss.. Nothing too intense.. Pure.. clear... Beautiful.

I felt his lip start to quiver.. I think I scared him. Well, time to break it off then..

I back away and notice the glazed look on Shawn's face. I laughed a little.

"Sorry.. I think all this has kinda made me nervous."

Shawn's hand reached out and touched my hand. His hand was shaking but... again we shared a kiss... Our hands entwining... 

It was magical.... 

It was like our spirits were together.. Loving each other... On the brink of unleashing itself into the world, free from everything. A fire of spontaneous passion burning away our clothing, wrapping us in-- 

"Wait. Stop."

Shawn's voice broke me from my fantasies.

"Wait. No..."

I sighed an exasperated sigh. "What..? You sound…"

"No.." Shawn pulled away from me and collected himself.

"No.. no what..?" I sat up and wiped away the hair from my face. "Oh, oh.. I am sorry. I don't know what provoked me to do that! I just..."

Shawn turned to me, his eyes disagreeing with his smile. "So you said you wanted to know about my past and all..."

I smiled a little, hugging him. "Sure.. I want to hear it.."

A hand reached up and touched my face. It was like he was saying thank you.

I embraced him and closed my eyes, drifting off as he spoke of a forbidden love story, telling it like it was a faery tale...

*General POV* 

"Here lies Terra Branford, a beautiful and mysterious woman who risked her life in order to save both the planet and her comrades. Now, after months of searching, she is proclaimed dead. We honor her bravery and mourn her passing..." A man, clad in a black robe stood before an empty grave. Around him were groups of people sobbing.. all clad in black.

In the corner stood Edgar. He snorted, "I still refuse to believe she is dead. It's only been 2 months..."

"We never found her after she disappeared into the... Whatever that was." Sabin said, standing next to Edgar. "I want to believe that maybe she went and lived on her own.. But why would she do that..?"

"Damn. Look over at Setzer.. He's a wreak!" 

"Well... You would be crying too.." 

*Terra POV* 

I've been here for a long time.. I am not sure how long.. They have no calendar system here. I tried to keep track... but gave up somewhere around one or two months.

I've tried looking for ways to get home... When Shawn asked why, I said because I was worried about what would happen in that world...

He seemed hurt. 

But why would he be hurt..? 

Sometimes I could hurt myself; I am so naive. Of course he would be hurt. Perhaps he wishes to see the other world as well.. But knows that magic can no longer be there. 

Thus adding yet another reason for _it_... 

It..

I am planning to come home.

Yet at the same time be complete.  
(AN: haa... okay.. uh... uhm.. okay!) 

I pondered this all throughout the night... I wondered while the sun rose, and once it reached it's peak.. I had my answer. 

"TERRAAAA~" Shawn's chipper voice knocked me from my thoughts. When I turned to look at him the first thing I saw were a bunch of flowers. They were purple, and just recently budding. He pulled the flowers away from my face and there I saw his eager innocence.. Smiling at me.

Oh Shawn..

He leaned forward and his lips brushed past mine.

I...

"Happy birthday!"

I...

I looked straight into Shawn's red orbs. "I want to go home."

That eagerness died into a somber stare. Shawn turned his head and sighed.

"But then.. I don't want to leave." I continued. "Yet I do.. and... yet I don't." I stood up and held onto Shawn's gray shirt, placing my head on his chest.

He didn't bother to look at me.

"Shawn..." I closed my eyes.

_ Oh.. _

How you will make it all better... 

Esper... 

Espers... 

Bless me... 

Bless me with the ability to join worlds together.. 

Allow me to live. 

Oh how you will make it all better. 

* * *

Hell… You think she was OCC here..?? Wait until later! Anyway, I have made a decision that this will be all 100% lovey-dovey. Okay, maybe not 100%.. but uhm.. uh.. ok.. 50%. Happy!? Anyway, dammit! I completely forgot how this story was gonna go! *thinks about Terra's pendent and stuff…* I know it had to do SOMETHING with it… Well, I guess I have to replay the damn game.. or look for a game script. Dammit. This chapter is so friggin short!! Usually my chapters are around 4-8 pages long.. sigh.. I am losing it. 

#@$%^&%$#… I think I am rushing this story a LOT. Hell.. this wasn't even supposed to happen until like… chapter 8. >_ 


End file.
